


Easy Does It

by Lucifuge5, Shine (shinetheway)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Community: pod-together, Implied v triad, Masturbation, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/Shine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's a pornstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



  
**Length:** 0:12:38  
 **Downloads:** [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/easy%20does%20it-shinetheway,%20lucifuge5.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/easy%20does%20it-shinetheway,%20lucifuge5.m4b)

* * *

"Hey, Toro, we'll start filming as soon as Brendon comes back with the lube," Pete announces from behind the main camera. "This is what happens when we hire PA's based on their cuteness," he grumbles to no one in particular.

"All right!" Ray answers brightly. He finishes his stretches, rolling his shoulders for a few more seconds to get rid of last-minute nerves. This isn't the first or even the twentieth time he does a shoot. And yet, even after three years working for Young Volcanoes Studios, he finds himself inwardly blushing at the the thought of jerking off in front of the camera. 

He stands up and takes off the dark green bathrobe. Dressed in a faded black t-shirt ( _"AC/DC. Nice. Viewers are going to love that_ ," Travie said when Ray showed up to the studio) and a reasonably tight pair of jeans, Ray figures he's got to be the most average-looking porn star out there. He's not pretty like Mikey or down for any dirty shenanigans like Gabe. What Ray brings to the table is his cock. 

"You're gonna be awesome, my sweet, big boy" Christa purrs when Ray hands her his bathrobe." _We_ 'll be watching the whole time."

She slides a hand in between them, lightly rubbing his crotch and placing a kiss on the underside of his jaw before walking away. Her touch, sure and loving, sends a current of excitement through Ray's body. He closes his eyes and exhales. 

When he opens them again, he finds Christa and Gerard sitting next to each other, staring at him like he's prey. _I'm going to get pounced on when we get home,_ he muses, a tiny smile on his lips. Gerard leans to the side and says something to Christa, eyes on Ray. Christa smiles and whispers something back.

Ray looks at his feet, making a conscious effort to ignore the blush he's got going on for sure, and wonders how he got so lucky. 

"Save the flirting for the cameras, Ray!" Pete cautions. "Where the fuck is Brendon? Did he go pick up lube at the office or is he making a new batch by hand?"

"Maybe he decided to road-test it with Ryan or Kitty," Travie replies calmly.

Ray snorts and shakes his head, clearing his mind. He steps into the fake living room part of the set. Everything is earth tones and mild blues. Years ago, back when he'd only begun to think about doing porn, Gerard told him that the decor was intentionally plain so that the viewer's attention would be locked on the actor. ("People wanna see your big cock," he'd said as he gave Ray a once over, "and who could blame them? I mean, I'd pay for--mpff!!!" Ray cut him off with a kiss.) 

"Lights!" Pete orders once Brendon finally shows up, red-faced and panting. Soon, the room's not only brighter but _warmer_. Pete gives Brendon an inquisitive look, then turns toward Ray. "We're gonna do our usual short intro and then you share your magic with the cameras, OK?" He waits until Ray nods before continuing. "Let us know if you want a break, get a cramp, whatever." 

Ray takes off his socks ("Our research showed that the majority of viewers don't like socks," Patrick, head of the casting department, mentioned during Ray's first interview) and sits down, checking to make sure that the lube is within reach, and gives a thumbs up to Pete. "Let's do this."

"Roll camera! And action!" The room goes silent. Pete smiles at him and starts the show. "Hey, Ray. This is your 36th shoot for Young Volcanoes. Are you excited?" 

Ray brushes back a few curls away from his face before answering. "Wow, I've done that many? I'm--wow!"

"As you know, this is Young Volcanoes' 4-year anniversary. When we polled our viewers as to whom they'd want to see for an extra-special shoot, your name was on top of the list. What do you have to say about that?"

"Dude!" Ray laughs, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm fucking flattered."

"We've all seen what you're packing in those jeans of yours, man. It's only _fair_ that everyone gets to take a peek at it, yeah?" Pete quirks an eyebrow.

This is Ray's cue to play up his 'average guy' persona for the movie. "I aim to please. But seriously, dude, it's awesome."

"You're hung and humble, Ray. Such a stud should get presents, don't you think?," Pete replies in a playful tone. 

Ray bites his lower lip, acting like he's considering declining the surprise, and then shrugs. "Sure, Pete. Why not?"

"Brave man," Pete says. "Why don't you pick up that box under the table?"

"OK." Ray bends down and retrieves a box, slightly bigger than a shoebox, wrapped in bright purple paper. "Can I?"

"Go for it," Pete answers.

Tossing the ripped paper aside, Ray opens the box and mouths 'whoa'. Inside, he finds some of his favourite toys: a butt plug, a couple of cock rings, a tiny bullet vibe and a pair of nipple clamps. "How long is this shoot again?" He asks as his gaze flickers between the contents of the box, Pete, and Christa and Gerard.

"Use everything, don't use anything, it's totally up to you," Pete says, grinning. "You ready?"

Ray licks his lips. "And how!"

He puts the box next to him, glancing at it once more, and slides his hands over his chest, letting his legs hang open. After a few moments, his hands move down until they rest on top of his thighs. He grabs himself, slightly tilting his head back while staring at the camera. It's fun to tease, to take his time. His cock is starting to harden.

Slowly, he lifts his hips and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down with a sigh. He picks up the bottle of lube and pours some on his right hand, weighing the option of taking off his t-shirt too. Nipple play is nice, yeah, but more of a thing he likes to do when he's not working. He closes his eyes, curling his hand around his shaft, spreading the lube with unhurried movements. "Oh, yeah," he whispers, his cock growing harder with every stroke. Every so often, he does a twist when he reaches the head, his thumb gliding around the crown. Pre-come gathers at the slit and then trickles down.

"So . . . good," he groans, dipping downwards until his back is almost on the cushion. "Time to play," he tells the camera, picking up the bullet vibe and inserting it into the flared end of the butt plug. He squirts lube on his right hand and reaches down, past his balls, rubbing the tip of his middle finger against his hole.

One finger slips in and out of him with ease. Soon, one finger becomes two. Ray jerks himself with his left hand, a little clumsily perhaps, adding a third finger in preparation for the toy. "G-gg-god!" he hisses, when the slight burn in his hole fades into a really pleasant wave of anticipation. 

Pulling his fingers out is the last thing that Ray wants to do. Especially now, when he's coasting on the feeling of fullness. Just then, his eyes drift toward the vibe and he makes up his mind. He picks up the plug and pours lube on it. Made of silicone, dark blue and shaped like a "C", the toy will definitely get Ray off. He can't wait to feel it inside of himself. 

Rather than shift any lower, he brings his legs up, dropping them open for a more comfortable position. The sofa is wide enough for him not to be completely horizontal.

"F-f-fff-fuck," he whimpers when the toy is all the way in. His cock gets a little soft. Not that Ray actually cares once he turns the vibe on. With one end of the toy is pressing against his prostate and the other end buzzes against the back of his balls, Ray groans "fuck" slowly, almost slurring the words. 

He starts jerking himself anew, riding the vibrations as his cock hardens once again. Drops of sweat run down the sides of his face, his hips rolling, pushing his cock into his hand, the drag of his callused hands nearly tipping over the side of 'too much'. His body feels like it's on fire. 

Ray swallows hard, tensing and relaxing his feet, wishing that this moment would stretch forever. He squeezes his eyes close, fighting to keep his hand at a steady pace and then stopping when his climax is near. Counting down from twenty, Ray places his hands on his thighs, trying to stay on the delicious torture of the plateau for a little while longer. The pulses from the toy will keep him hard now. 

He breathes deeply and waits it out. At least until the friction of his cockhead against his t-shirt drives him to take a hold of his cock and resume his play. It doesn't take long to reach that point where his hands and the vibrations are the only things he can focus on. The strain of getting himself close to the edge and then pulling back snaps and Ray lets himself go. 

Hot come spurts out, streaking his t-shirt all the way up to his chin. All he can do now is take huge lungfuls of air and wait for his mind to come online. It takes some sloppy coordination from his part to turn the vibe off and pull the toy out. Somewhere in front of him, he hears Pete yell "cut!" and a couple of people (Brendon and Travie?) high-fiving each other. His skin is tingling and his mind has shut down. Ray blinks slowly, looking down at his stained shirt, and chuckles. It'd be awesome to wear clean clothes at some point in the near future. 

"I bet you're thirsty," Gerard says, handing over a bottle of water and kissing the top of Ray's head. "That was hot, baby."

"Pervert," Ray mumbles, gulping down half of the bottle in one go. "Where's Christa?"

Gerard jerks his head to his right. "Talking to Brendon over there. I think she's trying to find out where to order _that_ toy from. She told me that she wants to 'home test' it?" He wiggles his eyebrows before giggling.

"You're both gonna be the death of me," Ray sighs.

"Ah, but you love us," Gerard says, shiny-eyed and earnest, and hands him the bathrobe.

"That I do, yes." Ray finishes the rest of his water and wraps the bathrobe around him, waiting for Christa and Gerard to take him home.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> From Lucifuge5: I've always thought that there aren't enough "Ray jerks off" stories in the world. So, after careful consideration of the porny plot bunnies around me, I opted to play with this one. \o?
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm forever grateful that I got Shine as a partner. Her encouragement and enabling kept me going all the way to the finish line. Shine's reading got me into a fizzy giggle loop. How she balanced her reading between humourous and erotic is one more example of the greatness of her talents as a podficcer. ♥ 
> 
> Thanks also to Akamine_chan for speedy beta. You're the bestest, really. ^_^
> 
> This is for Ladyfoxxx, Ray-wife extraordinaire, whose works have inspired many a dirty and happy thought centered around the Torosaurus. Hope you like it, bb. :D!


End file.
